


Pear-Shaped and Sideways

by Devilc



Category: Homeland, Strike Back
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman + a bar + Damien Scott + Murphy's Law = more misadventure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pear-Shaped and Sideways

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying to cross these two over, but to have Section 20 run an op on US soil would be a nightmare of plot and research and there's pretty much no way that Scott wouldn't have his cover blown in about 5 seconds if he tried to operate in the DC area.
> 
> And then I had this little idea ...
> 
> Strike Back was created by Chris Ryan.

~oo(0)oo~

> "Murphy never lies. He's going to get you" ~ _USMC Sniper Timothy LaSage_

~oo(0)oo~

Blondes. Almost always more fucking trouble than fucking makes them worth. There's a list of reasons a mile long that Damien doesn't prefer blondes.

And then there's all the reasons he forgot about all of that when he saw the lady in the red and black dress at the hotel bar in Amritsar. Her eyes. He liked her eyes. She didn't back down from a challenge, either. Bold as brass, she matched him shot for shot until they both realized that if they kept going, the only action there'd be was the two of them passed out on the floor next to each other.

The way Damien figured it, he and Michael had already done all their homework: cased the joint, tapped into the vital communications feeds, and they weren't meeting their contact -- the guy who had the contacts they needed over the border in Lahore -- until tomorrow afternoon, so he had the evening free. And if he happened to find some trim in the meantime? Well, life was good. Sometimes.

He'd had his eye on one of the waitresses earlier -- hair down below the curve of her ass, big black eyes with long lashes and lush lips. Then Blondie caught his eye and the rest was history.

 ~~In bed~~ In the service corridor, in the service elevator, in bed, she'd been _everything_ the look in her eyes promised. Clawed his back like a tigress and rutted back against him every bit as hard as he hammered it to her. When they finished round two, Damien meant to get up, clean up, get his pants back on, and get back to his room, but that didn't happen. The six shots of whiskey and two rounds of great sex caught up with him, and the last thing he remembered were how soft the sheets in the bed were, and from here on out he was insisting that he and Michael only operate out of places with 600 thread count 100% cotton sheets.

Those scratches Blondie had raked down his back totally sucked, now that he was tied to a very uncomfortable straight back chair and had come to with a gun pointed to his head by this vaguely-familiar ginger-headed motherfucker who had woken him up earlier and cold-cocked him as soon as his eyes opened.

Ginger somehow knew that he used to be a Delta and and Blondie's eyes went wide at that and she muttered, "Oh shit!" under her breath the instant Ginger rattled that tidbit off.

Damien would like to know how Ginger knew that about him, because that's privileged information.

Anyhow, the way Damien saw it, he'd be getting to the bottom of it real soon, because about a second ago, Ginger went to leave the room just as Michael was on the outside about to kick the door in, and now Michael had one pistol on Ginger and another on Blondie. Damien smiled at Blondie (who, he noted, looked awesome in that bathrobe that's a size too big for her) because Ginger and Blondie, whoever they were, had just stepped into it up to their eyebrows. They clearly don't know who they've fucked with.

"Sgt. Brodie, Agent Mathison," Stonebridge began in that impeccable British accent of his as he lowered his weapons a hair, "there's been a terrible misunderstanding here. Allow me to explain ..."


End file.
